


coffee at midnight

by words_unravel



Series: twitter prompt fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Band, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Twitter Prompt, you are in love.mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It may take a while, but eventually Liam catches up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee at midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



> written for the prompt: _lilo, you are in love.mp3_
> 
> unbeta'd so please ignore any mistakes or inaccuracies :P

* * *

Louis swears his eyeballs are going to fall out of his head. They’ve been at this — the worst part of owning their own label is the paperwork, god — for the better part of the evening. When he glances at his wrist, the Breitling watch Liam had given him last year, when they’d had their first #1 album, it’s sitting at a quarter past midnight. No wonder Louis’ eyes feel like sawdust; it’s long past time to leave. He looks up to say something to Liam, but stops when he finds Liam staring at the picture on his desk. 

He’s well familiar with the photo, the one taken at their last press conference before their first break. The one where Liam hadn’t been able to stop grabbing at Louis, excited for their break but unsure of how things would fall despite Louis and the other boys’ reassurances. It’s the two of them grinning madly at each other. No different than a million of their other photos in Louis’ opinion, but it’s the one Liam insists on having on his desk. 

Now though, Liam’s frowning as he stares at the photo. 

“Everything alright, Payno?” Louis asks, voice quiet. 

Liam nods absently, still not dragging his gaze away. When Louis looks closer, it’s to find that Liam’s somewhere else entirely, gaze unfocused. 

“Liam?”

This time he does glance over, but he’s still far off. Louis tilts his head, frowning, as Liam’s gaze slowly sharpens. 

“You’re my best friend,” Liam tells him, apropos of nothing, making Louis grin. Liam’s always been a bit of a sentimental sap. 

“I’d hope so, you big lout. Don’t think this would work otherwise,” Louis tells him. 

“No,” Liam shakes his head. “You’re my _best_ friend, Lou.”

He says it like there’s something more to it and Louis finds himself swallowing hard as Liam stares at him. His heartbeat seems loud in his ears as Liam slides his chair back from this desk and makes his way over to where Louis’ spread out over the office sofa. He shoves all the papers off the seat next to Louis and sinks down on the cushion. He won’t stop staring. 

Louis’ finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. 

“Li,” he murmurs, but stops when Liam reaches out, wrapping a hand around Louis’ wrist. Louis’ certain Liam can feel the way his heartbeat is hammering under his skin. 

“My best friend,” Liam repeats. His face softens then, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that familiar way. Nowadays, there’s a few more lines there even when he’s not smiling, but still, it suits him. 

Then, “Tommo,” in that quiet voice. “ _Louis_.”

Louis lets go of the breath he’s been holding. 

“Oh, thank fuck,” he sighs in relief. “It’s about fucking time, you arse.”

Liam bursts out laughing and Louis grins back. “Always was a bit slow, wasn’t I?” he asks, tugging Louis closer. 

“The slowest,” Louis replies, and meets him halfway.


End file.
